The College Experience
by S.Flibbertigibbet
Summary: Now that Alice is out of her parent's house and headed off to college, she is ready to let loose that inner lesbian that has been dying to be set free. Bella is all too happy to teach her the ways of the vagetarians. AH. Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**The College Experience**

**Disclaimer: Come on…I don't even own the car I drive, let alone this multimillion (billion?) dollar franchise! Everything belongs to someone who is not me.**

**Summary: Now that Alice is out of her parent's house and headed off to college, she is ready to let loose that inner lesbian that has been dying to be set free. Bella is all too happy to teach her the ways of the vagetarians. AH. Ooc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**AlicePointOfView**

Before I left for college, mother had pulled me aside and wrapped me in her arms, nearly squeezing the life right out of me. She looked down at me with her tear filled gray eyes and begged me, pleaded with me, to please be careful of who I associate myself with while so far away from her and the protection she offered me.

"Be good," she had said.

"Stay away from those frat boys," she stressed. Immediately, I had agreed. Of course, I agreed. Because what mother wasn't privy to, was my sexual orientation.

What would a girl like _me _need with a bunch of horny frat boys? Absolutely nothing is the answer to that question. So long as there is a gorgeous girl around, the male anatomy just doesn't appeal to me. Never has. Never will.

_Thanks, but no! With a big old yuck on the side!_

As I sped away from the small town of Forks, watching the green scenery slowly disappear, I smiled to myself, thinking of all the new possibilities that were opening up for me right before my eyes.

No more will I have to hide who I am in fear of my traditional, church going parents finding out and disowning me. There is going to be at least 20,000 miles between us. Therefore, the chances of them finding out are in my favor.

No more will I be forced to pretend that I am crushing on the latest heartthrob to appease my friends. _Sorry, Robert Pattinson. You just don't flip my cookie._

I am free.

I am finally free to explore my sexuality with a beautiful girl. Preferably one with more experience and some understanding, so I could learn from her. I want to learn how to be gay, as odd as that sounds.

I want to know the weight of breasts as I held them. I want to know the feeling of soft, supple thighs wrapped around my neck. I want to know how to touch a woman and be touched by one. I want to know the taste of a girl's center in my mouth, and just where to touch it to make her come apart by my hands... I _really_ want it!

And, as luck would have it, I found exactly what I was looking for with my roommate, Isabella 'Izzy' Swan. It was almost as if the fates had smiled down on me for all my good deeds and were awarding me with a lesbian goddess to help me bring out my sexuality once and for all.

With her natural dark auburn locks, haunting blue eyes, slim figure, full lips, porcelain skin, tattoos and piercings…I knew I had found my match in that sexy badass 21 year old woman. She was exactly what I had always dreamt about. A rebel child to help me free my inhibitions and let loose the lesbian vixen I know is trapped inside of me.

Miss Swan, I hope you're ready for me!

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I usually like EdwardBella stories, but I thought as my first story, I'd try Alice/Bella. Because, let's face it, girl on girl is fuckhawt and we all know it! The next chapter will be the meeting between Bella and Alice; I just thought I'd give everyone who reads this an idea of what this short story is going to be about. I will post the next chapter sometime later on if I see that people are at least reading this.**

**If anyone is interested, I am looking for a beta…? Please? I'm a fast learner and easy to work with, I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The College Experience**

**Disclaimer: Come on…I don't even own the car I drive, let alone this multimillion (billion?) dollar franchise! Everything belongs to someone who is not me.**

**Summary: Now that Alice is out of her parent's house and headed off to college, she is ready to let loose that inner lesbian that has been dying to be set free. Bella is all too happy to teach her the ways of the vagetarians. AH. Ooc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1 <strong>

**AlicePointOfView**

…

"I'm Alice McCarty," I greeted the overly helpful blond boy with a wave. I didn't want to be rude, but I wasn't in the mood to be hit on…at least not by a boy. This one was making that very freaking difficult.

"Jasper Whitlock! It's awesome to meet you!" he said, overly enthusiastic as he grabbed onto my hand with both of his, his large hands swallowing mine hole. The rough texture of his hands made me even more grateful that I wasn't interested in men.

How could a girl prefer palms that feel like hard sand to hands that feel like smooth velvet? I'll never understand. With the way his eyes lit up and his smiled broadened when I didn't immediately remove my hands from his, you'd think I offered to drop to my knees and give him head in the middle of the courtyard.

_Puh-lease… Homo don't play that._

"You, too, Jasper," I said politely because that is how I was raised. I was already planning to break one of the laws I learned growing up; I don't want to make a field day out of it.

"As nice as it has been meeting you, I would really like to be pointed in the direction of Jefferson Hall." I held up my large blue suitcase to him, indicating that I was in a hurry. The rest of my things will be dropped off by the moving van later on.

Hopefully, he gets it already and just points me the right direction… I don't know how much longer I can stand here and play nicey nice with this eye-fucker.

"Oh, sure. Sorry," he said, though he didn't seem very apologetic with the way his eyes were staring from my breasts straight down to my danger zone covered only by a white mini skirt and green silk panties. It felt like his eyes were leaving a trail of fire on my body, and it wasn't at all pleasurable. I felt violated.

"You take a left at the smoothie stand…" he started, leaning in close to me, much closer than necessary.

After finally getting my directions and avoiding Jaspers wandering hands, I made it to my room just in time to see a girl walk inside and slam the door shut behind her. As I neared the door, _my_ door - I still couldn't believe I was free! - I heard the familiar beginning chords of _Na Na Na _by _My Chemical Romance_ blasting into the hall, shaking the foundation that held the walls up.

I was happy to at least know my new roommate and I wouldn't be butting heads over music.

I stopped outside the door, breathing in deeply through my nose and out my mouth, preparing myself for the first step into my new life. I reached out for the handle and slowly turned it. I took one step in and stopped dead in my tracks.

Sitting on one of the two twin beds with a laptop lighting up her features, was the most beautiful vision I have ever seen. Her brownish-red locks of hair fell loose around her heart shaped face. Her porcelain skin took on an ethereal glow from the light provided by her laptop. Her straight white teeth bit into her full bottom lip, decorated by a small black piercing hanging from the right side.

All I could do was stare with my mouth hanging open. I am pretty sure some drool escaped and was making a steady path down my chin, but I couldn't stop. I was trapped by her. She was something only my sickest fantasies have ever been able to conjure up.

A sound between a moan and a gasp escaped my mouth. She looked up at me then, her blue eyes shining at me.

"Well, hello there," she said with a smirk, a small dimple appearing on her right cheek.

…

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 2!<strong>

**These chapters are all going to be kind of short. Think of it as a drabble; only a bit longer…I guess. I'm using this story to help myself get comfortable with posting on this website.**

**Thanks for reading and a review would make my day! Either the next chapter will be tonight or tomorrow, depending on the response I get.**

**You can follow me on Twitter - Flibbertigibb**


	3. Chapter 3

**The College Experience**

**Disclaimer: Come on…I don't even own the car I drive, let alone this multimillion (billion?) dollar franchise! Everything belongs to someone who is not me.**

**Summary: Now that Alice is out of her parent's house and headed off to college, she is ready to let loose that inner lesbian that has been dying to be set free. Bella is all too happy to teach her the ways of the vagetarians. AH. Ooc.**

**Thanks, everyone, for the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter2<strong>

**AlicePointOfView**

…

"Umm…" I was at a loss for words as the pierced goddess slowly stood from the bed. Her eyes trailed my body from the wispy strands of my ink black hair to the toes of my pink and white Nikes. She made no effort to conceal her wandering eye, and I couldn't find it in myself to be offended.

"I like your belt," she said, pointing to the thin pink chain I wore between my belt loops. All I could do was nod like a moron, probably resembling a goldfish.

She licked her lips, revealing a tiny sky blue bulb on the center tip of her tongue as she took the last few steps to me. She stopped an inch away from me, looking down at me with a lazy smile, from her superior height of about a foot and a half.

"You can either call me Izzy or Bella, just don't call me Isabella or we'll have a serious problem," she said teasingly. I choked out one hard laugh, and then swallowed thickly. My bones and muscles ached, my eyes couldn't stay open and my mouth couldn't stay closed.

_What is she doing to me?_

"When someone introduces themselves, it's polite to tell them your name in exchange. So how bout it, Pinky?" she chuckled, leaning down so our faces were nose to nose. Her blue eyes were hauntingly light, yet dark as they burned holes into my gray ones.

"I-I'm…Al…Ali…Alice!" I finally choked out, my cheeks burning at the shear fucking idiocy that is my mouth.

Bella laughed lightly and took a step away from me, her eyes giving me one more shameless once over before she waked backwards over to the window between our beds, opening it and letting in the light breeze. She pulled a cigarette from behind her ear and a match from the windowsill, setting it to fire by running it along the base of the window.

"Do you smoke?" she asked after taking a long drag. The way her puffy lips looked wrapped around the butt of the cigarette and her long, slow, sensual pull from the thing…ugh. Kill me now.

"Uh, no. It's bad for you," I said out of habit. I slapped my hand to my forehead, shaking it side to side. _I am such an idiot!_

To my surprise, she didn't seem at all affronted. She just smirked at me and raised her double pierced eyebrow, before turning away from me and gazing out the window.

I sighed and walked over to the empty bed on the left side of the room, setting my suitcase in the middle of it. I pulled out my pink and purple bed set and started making my bed. All the while, feeling a penetrating gaze on my back.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, feeling nervous with the way she kept staring.

"Nope," she responded easily, casually leaning against the wall next to the window. "I was just enjoying the view," she smirked.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she wasn't talking about the courtyard littered with raucous college students outside. My never ending blush in her presence deepened.

…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad people are actually liking this story. I hope you continue to like it. I'll be posting at least once more today so stay with me!<strong>

**Please review and let me know your thoughts so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The College Experience**

**Disclaimer: Come on…I don't even own the car I drive, let alone this multimillion (billion?) dollar franchise! Everything belongs to someone who is not me.**

**Summary: Now that Alice is out of her parent's house and headed off to college, she is ready to let loose that inner lesbian that has been dying to be set free. Bella is all too happy to teach her the ways of the vagetarians. AH. Ooc.**

**Sorry for not updating again yesterday. Something came up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter3<strong>

**AlicePointOfView**

…

"Oh…" My cheeks burned bright, I could feel the heat radiating off me. I turned away quickly and started messing with my blanket, smoothing it out, adjusting it on every side, trying to ignore the girl behind me.

She's interested. That much's painfully clear. But what else is probably painfully clear is my complete lack of a fucking clue. I don't know how to act around a girl…one that is so fucking hot I can feel the stickiness gathering on my thighs.

Plus, I can practically taste the awkwardness in the air. It's suffocating, and it's all coming from me. Miss Swan over there is cool as a fucking cucumber.

"So, umm…what are you studying?" I asked shyly, unable to meet her eyes, though I could feel them wherever they touched on my body. And let me just say, she has some grabby eyes.

"I'm studying to become a writer…for now." She shrugged her slight shoulders.

"You?"

"Uh…I like…design…graphic design…umm, I like to g-graphic design," I stumbled out lamely. I wanted nothing more than to crawl in a fucking whole for the rest of _fucking _ever.

Why the hell can't I talk to this girl? How can I ever open up to my own sexuality, when this girl - who I am almost positive is a sure thing - leaves me stupid?

"That's cool." She shrugged. She didn't really seem impressed, but I didn't take any offense to her nonchalant attitude. It just looked like that's how she is.

"So, tell me, Alice," she sad after a few minutes of awkward - on my part - silence.

"How long have you been a lesbian?"

"WHAT?" I was so taken by surprise by her random question, that I took a step back and ended up tripping over my suitcase and landing on my back on the bed. My breasts bounced with the force of the harsh landing, and nearly fell out of my low-cut shirt. The heat in my face turned up an impossible few degrees and I wanted to cry.

I didn't even bother getting up, deciding to just throw my arms over my face and cry it out. I've made such an idiot out of myself. This whole 'discovering my sexuality' thing is a terrible idea! I can't even act right around someone who actually wants me.

I slammed my palm over my eyes and tried my hardest to keep the whimpering at bay while still feeing the watchful eye of Izzy on me. But before I could get too far in my self-hate, I felt the bed dip next to me, then on the other side as well. I opened my eyes to see her, Izzy, hovering over me with an unreadable expression.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Another shorty chapter. It's about to get real fucking interesting. Review please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The College Experience**

**Disclaimer: Come on…I don't even own the car I drive, let alone this multimillion (billion?) dollar franchise! Everything belongs to someone who is not me.**

**Summary: Now that Alice is out of her parent's house and headed off to college, she is ready to let loose that inner lesbian that has been dying to be set free. Bella is all too happy to teach her the ways of the vagetarians. AH. Ooc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter4<strong>

**AlicePointOfView**

…

Izzy slowly moved her leg over so she was straddling me, without touching me. Her arms and legs were a good distance from my body, and her center hovered just above my belly, but I could feel the heat of her all over me, enveloping me in its suffocating embrace.

"Don't cry, Pinky," she whispered. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I-I…how?" I finally choked out. My tears had all but vanished at the sight of her. It was as if my body sucked them back in so nothing could blur the vision of her from me.

"How?" she asked. "How, what?"

I breathed in deeply, her scent of strawberry and smoke making my head swim.

"How did you…know?" I raised my eyebrows at her, begging her not to make me spell it out. I am not ashamed of being a lesbian, but I have kept it to myself for so long that I couldn't seem to spit it out without _feeling_ as if I am defying my parents in some way.

Izzy smiled slightly. "It's a…a gaydar thing," she laughed. At my confused expression, she elaborated.

"There are tells," she said, tipping her head to the side and running her hand over my hair in a soothing gesture. Having her hover over me and touch me was like Heaven. It felt so perfect.

"Like how your eyes immediately took in my tongue ring. Yeah, I saw that," she chuckled, raising her eyebrow suggestively at my blush.

"Also, you were fumbling. I have dazzled enough women to know what that means. You're attracted to me." She smiled down at me and leaned on close so her nose touched my cheek as she whispered, "I have to admit, I'm not hating what _I_ see." A breath I hadn't realized I was holding gushed out of my mouth and fanned strands of her hair back. She wasn't telling me anything I hadn't figured out myself. She isn't exactly subtle, but still…

I made such an ass of myself already. How could she still be interested? Apparently, I don't have a filter, because I voiced my question to her.

"I think it's cute," she said simply, leaning in even closer, finally pressing her hot, jean clad…uh…pussy? -_Yeah. If I'm bold enough. Let's call it a pussy. _- Onto my tummy, slowly running herself onto me as she slid down to my thighs. Her eyes took in mine, never looking away.

"I know, you know?" she asked.

"Huh?" Maybe I was too taken over by surprise and lust, but what she said wasn't making any sense.

"About you. I've seen so many fresh girls like you… you know, coming to college, ready to just let it all go. Right?"

"Uh…y-yeah?"

"So ask me. I'll say yes." She teased her hands up my arms and to my wrists, holding them down like shackles.

"Ask you? Ask you what?" I was breathless.

"To teach you. I'm skilled in the arts of vagetarianism," she laughed.

_Oh…wow…_

I took a deep breath. If she was offering, why would I deny? This is what I wanted. But, should I? Should I entrust this life-changing thing to this girl that I barely know, but have managed to make a fool of myself in front of in less than ten minutes?

She shifted her weight on me, bringing our crotches that much closer together. I tingled somewhere deep inside and moaned. I looked away from her eyes, finding it too difficult to think while staring into them. My eyes were drawn to the inside of her right forearm, where a couple black and blue stars were tatted on in a seemingly random order.

It was then that lust won over logic.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Still with me? Leave a review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The College Experience**

**Disclaimer: Come on…I don't even own the car I drive, let alone this multimillion (billion?) dollar franchise! Everything belongs to someone who is not me.**

**Summary: Now that Alice is out of her parent's house and headed off to college, she is ready to let loose that inner lesbian that has been dying to be set free. Bella is all too happy to teach her the ways of the vagetarians. AH. Ooc.**

**Work has taken up all my Twilight time. But here is the next shorty chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter5<strong>

**AlicePointOfView**

…

I shook with the intensity of her touch; so soft, so smooth, so warm, all over my skin. Her hands trailed a fiery line from the waistband of my skirt to the thin cotton of my shirt, pushing it up under my breasts. I vibrated with chills, clenching the pink bedspread between my fingers, as her nails scraped down my sides, over the small curve of my waist to hips, and further down.

Bringing one hand back up, she splayed it over my tummy, softly dipping her thumb into my bellybutton. Her other hand found its way down my thigh, to my calve then detouring back up and under my skirt. She gripped my thigh just beneath the line of my panties. Her eyes stared down into mine as she sat up on her knees.

She smiled slightly, with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "First things first, Alice. Touch. Touch is important to a woman," she purred, bending down slightly to run her lips so very lightly over my collarbone before placing an open-mouthed kiss there. Her warm, wet tongue licked a trail to the other side. She kissed up my neck to my ear.

"Soft, teasing touches," she whispered, the hand under my skirt rising higher and higher with every beautiful word that fell from her lips, until her entire hand groped my mound in its entirety.

My head fell back against the bed, my fingers clenched the spread tighter, bringing it closer to my body, and I screamed to the empty room as if possessed. The sensation of her hand on me where I have never been touched so perfectly before…

_So, so good._

"We like touch," she murmured against my cheek.

I swallowed thickly and nodded my head. Words were too much of a hassle, made even more impossible when Izzy gripped my nether lips a little rougher. One of her cold digits slipping into my panties and grazing the edge of my hot center, making me gasp and reach for her hand.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Don't like? Review and let me know.<strong>

**The chapters will stay short. These types of stories are meant to be a slow, painful tease.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The College Experience**

**Disclaimer: Come on…I don't even own the car I drive, let alone this multimillion (billion?) dollar franchise! Everything belongs to someone who is not me.**

**Summary: Now that Alice is out of her parent's house and headed off to college, she is ready to let loose that inner lesbian that has been dying to be set free. Bella is all too happy to teach her the ways of the vagetarians. AH. Ooc.**

**RANDOM internet shut-offageness. Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter6<strong>

**AlicePointOfView**

"Wait!" I gasped, grabbing at her hand, pulling it from my panties. "Wait, wait…" The feeling of her fingers on me was too much. Sensory overload. One more touch and I would fucking explode.

"Okay," she consented, rubbing her cheek against mine in gentle, comforting strokes. The cool metal of her lip ring teased the edge of my bottom lip.

"Take your time," she mumbled, her hands, stiff at my sides and her breathing maybe heavier than mine.

"I just need…" _What do I need? _

"I need…" What is it that I need? I couldn't figure it out. I just knew that there was _something_ I needed. Something burned and ached and I, for the life of me, couldn't figure it out. A new feeling…neither good nor bad.

Izzy lifted her cheek from mine. She gazed down at me, her lips wet and parted, looking way too inviting. Her tongue darted out and she bit the sky blue bulb there, between her teeth.

"I guess touch can also be a little too overwhelming…for a virgin," she muttered, running her hands over my forearms. She smiled down at me, but I could barely focus on her, my eyes refused to stay open for very long.

"Want me to tell you what you need?" she whisper-asked, her lips brushing the underside of my ear. I moaned as shivers rocked through me. vibrating my body and hers.

I couldn't answer. My voice, along with my sense, was lost the moment she climbed on top of me and started speaking sinful things in my ear. I nodded my head at her, trying to turn away from her intense gaze, but she refused to let me. She grabbed my jaw in her hand and roughly, but with gentle endearment, moved my head so our eyes were lined up, staring when gray met blue.

"You want me to touch you, but the feelings, the sensations are too much. But, trust me. _You want me to touch you_," she said with determined confidence. How could I think anything of it when she says it like that?

"I felt it in your soaked panties," she purred.

My stomach tightened and I could feel the heat burning my cheeks, but it wasn't from embarrassment. No, this heat, was from pure want and need.

I wanted and I needed. And, for once, I was going to get it. I felt a silky sense of boldness enter my bloodstream. Adrenalin rushed through me and used it quickly, and to my advantage. I flipped us over so I was on top of her, her legs spread out on my sides. Her _very_ warm center pressed firmly beneath my belly button.

"We haven't gotten to this part yet," she teased, raising her dark eyebrows at me in question.

"I just want…to do this," I whispered heavily, my breaths becoming harder and harder to find. But I couldn't care less as I leaned down and laid a sloppy wet kiss on her collarbone, then trailing my lips in heated kisses up to just under her chin, mimicking what she had done for me. A soft gasp of pleasure was my reward.

I was happy to have gotten a response, but I wanted more. I wanted _and needed _to make her feel just as good with my kisses as she had done for me.

I spent the next few minutes studying and getting to know her smooth, silk skin with my mouth and tongue. I became good friends with her chest, collarbones, neck, face, then moved down to her arms and hands. All the while, enjoying the soft, needy moans and groans of what I was certain was ecstasy from my new vixen friend.

Just as I was about to make my way down to her partially exposed tummy, she sat up abruptly grabbing the sides of my face and dragged me back up to straddle her lap. Her breathing was labored in my face; I could taste her sweet breath as it mingled with my own.

"This is my lesson to you, Pinky," she rasped out against my cheek. She placed a soft kiss there before flipping me onto my back and hovering over me once again.

"Now lay back and stay there while I do my thing, you little minx," she said warningly. The half smile on her face told me she was only half serious, but I wasn't going to push it. Besides, she looked friggin sexy as she inched down lower and lower…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this far and the next chapter isn't too long away. I know the chapters are bogusly short, but deal! And stay with me! <strong>


End file.
